Devil Machine
by Stormwind
Summary: RiD crossover. After 15 earthen years of imprisonment Devil Gigatron and his troops escape to have their revenge against both Earth and Fire Convoy.


**Prologue**

_Fortress of steel walks again_

**--**

-HAHAHAHAHA!

Heard miles away a crazy laughter flown amidst the destruction and fire that consumed noticeable portion of of the city. Most of the people managed to flee when the attack begun, some were not that lucky. A smoking corpse of one of such victims was crushed by heavy steel caterpillar as rapidly mobilized army unit was moving in to stop the cause of that mess. Out of the smoke a tall boxy roughly humanoid figure stepped in front of advancing tank squad.

-Fire! - seen the destruction of once beautiful city, unit commander had no hesitation in giving his order.

A mere moment later a trio of shells struck attacker in the chest and exploded in violent fireball.

-Nailed the bastard! - One of tank crewmembers cheered, but his face quickly changed to to expression of horror as their target stood there unscratched.

-Your puny weapons are USELESS against me! - mechanical voice boomed as giants visor flared brightly – TRANSFORM!

In less than a second figure collapsed on his knees folded on itself and turned out to be a perfect replica of M1A2 Abrams.

-Now look how its done! PLASMA MORTAR!

White hot plasma easily broke through leading tanks frontal armor, instantly evaporating its crew and detonating vehicles ammo and fuel. For a split second it seemed to glow angry red before exploding and showering surrounding area with its remains.

-Kill it, kill it NOW! - panicked second tank driver as the turret readjusted its aim and canon mechanics loaded next shell. Both army and alien tank fired at each other simultaneously, depleted uranium armor piercing shell meeting orb of superheated plasma in mid flight, continuing its way as a glob of hot metal and harmlessly hitting "Abrams" Plasma shot, though loosing part of its power, was still more than enough to finish off JSSDF vehicle. Crew of the third tank upon seeing effortless destruction of their comrades decided that running like hell was the best option and scrambled from various hatches of their machine as thein enemy turned its canon at them. None of them managed to get away before their tank went up in flames.

**--**

Up in the skies situation was nowhere better.

-I can't shake him! ARRR—shhhhhh

-Damn it, what is this shit? Falcon-4 to base, this THING have taken down both my wingmates in under the minute!

-Stay put, falcon, and get out of there. We are preparing main force right now and you may be the only one to have anithig in enemy.

-Roger tha...wha?

Listening to his gut instinct last remaining pilot of airforce patrol hardly yanked control stick to the side barely managing to avoid a charging object and finally getting a good glance at it.

-You've got to be kidding! Giant BLUE flying squirrel! - growled the pilot pulling autocanon trigger.

Weird creature evaded that attack with almost unnatural grace, almost being the key word, since jetfighter managed to follow it long enough to let his missiles lock onto it.

-EAT THAT, MONSTER! - a pair of homing missiles slid from the sides of jets fuselage, their electronics allowing them to perfectly follow their targets motions and release their shrapnel payload in the most fitting moment.

-Nice job, human, you've managed to hit me. - the smoke cloud from missiles detonation cleared revealing completely undamaged creature – For that I'll give you the honor of death by my sword!

-What?!

-TERRORISE! - flying squirrel body parts shifted readjusting themselves into humanoid form – Now, human, you die!

Transformed creature pulled a sword from the seath in its back and rushed after no retreating plane, easily matching its speed, ant true to his words, cleaved jetfighter in halves along with the pilot.

**--**

On a nearby hill a lone vehicle stood. It was not just some ordinary vehicle – white and blue car carrier truck could almost give impression ow watching the burning city in the distance.

_-So, they've managed to escape my brothers grasp. Not really surprising considering His character, but still quite unusual for Him to take that long to arrive. Have this fifteen years made His gears rusty? But I'm sure I won't hear the end of it if I won't do something now... Not that I'm unwilling to kick some afts._

_-_God Magnus, TRANS—huh?

A sudden gust of wind was powerful enough to slightly move great truck sideways, the reason of it being quite obviously a massive winged humanoid figure flying low towards the city.

-_Oh... This could be interesting_.

**--**

Amidst the burning city white two-headed dragon watched as a certain multilevel car parking collapsed on itself and further down – destroying and burying secret levels below it.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Now, Fire Convoy, you have nowhere to hide from me on this pathetic mudball of a planet! Now come and face your fate!

Around him was a group of other creatures – four of them of clearly robotic nature and two strangely disfigured mutant ;ike creatures.

-Sir, human ground forces have been annihilated! - reported the tank mech as he approached the group

-And skies are clear too! - Added slowly descending flying squrrel monster.

-Exellent job, Armorhide, Derkscream! Now you se how strong we became!

A round of cheering answered to the dragon

-As you see – with _that _power nothing in the universe can stop us! HAHAHA!

But his mad cackling was cut short with a sudden yell of

-ROCKET PUNCH!

Out of thick smoke streaked a black forearm shaped missile complete with clenched fist, striking the tallest of groups robots and driving him deep into nearby burning building.

-What on Cybertron is that?! - angrily roared dragon, but before anyone could answer, black projectile broke out of the building and on return course grazed flier now known as Darkscream and making him uncontrollably spin towards ground. Everyones sights concentrated on slowed down missile, now going in reverse via set of small thrusters in the fingertips and back into smoke. Wind picked up and blew smoke away to reveal the attacker.

A tall robot stood there, easily twice taller than most of them. By cybertronian standards there was only one word to describe its design: primitive – tubular arms and legs, attached to a barrel like body, with lower arms and legs and upper torso being black and the rest of the body wight. Two red plates were decorating mechs breastplate and a pair of curved red wings were on its back. Lower part if the mech face was a grate like mask, its ends goind to two yellow spikes protruding from mechs "ears". Visible part of the face was of a deep blue color, with two brightly glowing yellow eyes. Top of the head was a simple round "crown", forming a protective wall on the sides of a glass dome that was robots forehead. That glass dome slid backwards revealing a cockpit with a man in a red pilot suit, who promptly leaped from his seat putting one leg on cockpit rim. Removing his weird two-finned helmet, he pointed down at the wight dragon with his free hand

-Remember me, Devil Gigatron?

**----**

So, did you liked it and should I continue it?

Reviews will be appreciated.

P.S. - First one to correctly name the crossover will get something good.


End file.
